


*name later*

by Wolfriver



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Café, M/M, Rain, myungjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 20:57:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7948921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfriver/pseuds/Wolfriver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything is black and white until you met your soulmate<br/>(Bad summary)</p>
            </blockquote>





	*name later*

**Author's Note:**

> I don't beli e there's any warnings needed a part from  
> Myungjin and not edited

The rain poured down, hitting Jinwoo's rain jacket. It was a cold evening, seeing in black and white made it darker but since Jinwoo has been born it's all he could see was the black and white world he was meant to live until he met the one he truly loved.

Jinwoo could see His breath, the crisp air chilled around him. 

"Hyung! What are you doing out here?!" Yelled a voice of his friend Eunwoo. "You'll catch a cold hanging around the streets cone to the cafe with me." Eunwoo in a cafe work uniform with cats eye inscribed on it, jogged across the street and dragged him into the nearby cafe called "cats eye" 

"I don't know why you are worrying about me, Eunwoo," mumbled Jinwoo as he sat on a seat that Eunwoo pointed him to.

"Jinwoo, hyung, they say once people reach a certain age pass twenty they go insane if they don't find their soulmate..." Explained Eunwoo going behind tge counter of the almost empty cafe a part from another boy on his laptop with a steaming hot drink beside him, his skin nicely tan from being outside, wait, tan?

The boy and Jinwoo made eye contact, Jinwoo blocked out Eunwoo's ranting and got out of his seat and sat across from the boy, 

"I'm Jinwoo," said jinwoo with a shy smile, 

"Hello Jinwoo, I'm Myungjun, I guess we must be soulmates.." Said the boy.

Jinwoo, ignored Eunwoo's lowkey fan girling, and made conversation with Myungjun, 

Jinwoo discovered that Myungjun was a singer under jyp and had talent to make it big, he was twenty two only two year age difference, it didn't bother Jinwoo at all.

Jinwoo finally had a light in his life a color in his life, everything was perfect the colors so beautiful, but not as beautiful as Myungjun, 

Someone that Jinwoo will have forever, until the day where life sadly comes to a end


End file.
